


After Class

by UnknownSatellite84



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bisexual Barry Allen, Blow Jobs, Condoms, Desk Sex, Eobard Thawne is Gay, Explicit Sexual Content, Gloves, LGBTQ Themes, Lube, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Porn, Prompt Fill, Prostate Massage, Rough Kissing, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secret Crush, Secret Santa Fic, Smut, Undressing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-02
Updated: 2018-01-02
Packaged: 2019-02-23 16:54:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13194474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnknownSatellite84/pseuds/UnknownSatellite84
Summary: Barry is one of the best students Eobard's ever had. Theidealstudent. It just so happens they seem to have developed a mutual crush on each other, and Eobard can't quite let it go. Neither can Barry.Eobarry College Professor/Student AU.





	After Class

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift fic for the Secret Santa project the Eobarry Discord did. Mine is for @Hei. (a.k.a. whostolemyspeed). Eh, it didn't turn out as good as I wanted it to, but I've been majorly lacking inspiration to write lately, so writing it at all was pretty difficult.
> 
> ~Prompt: Professor/student dynamic that leads to after-class sex on Eo's desk.~
> 
> Happy New Year everyone! Hope y'all have a much better 2018!

Eobard wasn’t sure when it had started.

This...sense of obsession.

Lately, it seemed like his brain devoted every spare second to thinking of Barry Allen. Barry...Barry was a brilliant student. One of the few that made his job worth it- made it worth it to put up with the others that made him despise the entirety of humankind at times.

Barry wasn't just a brilliant student, though, he was the _ideal student_. He worked hard and obviously loved learning. He often came by after class for further insights into the material they were covering at any given time. He’d been doing it since the beginning of the semester, and he usually lingered almost every day from anywhere from ten minutes to an hour. Every now and then he came back after Eobard's last class of the day, unless Eobard was too preoccupied. One time the young man stayed almost two and a half hours to talk about theoretical physics with a focus on the plausibility of time travel.

Barry challenged him, too, forcing him to work his brain in a good way. True, if he said Barry wasn't frustrating at times, he'd be lying, but it was a good kind of frustrating. It improved him. He ultimately enjoyed it, because Barry was a rewarding student.

And Barry loved to talk, but he was one of the few people Eobard genuinely enjoyed conversations with. He felt at ease with the young man, and Barry was able to keep up with his intelligence. Barry had a pleasing sense of humor, too.

In the beginning, their relationship - while having almost instantly evolved from strangers into something resembling friendship - had seemed pretty normal until... Well, until it hadn’t. Over time, Barry’s demeanor had changed. Eobard would have had to have been a fool not to notice. He picked up on the patterns, and he’d had enough students to know what a crush looked like. In his seven years of teaching, he was used to dealing with it, especially from the young women (some of who were quite good at hiding it), even sometimes from the young men.

It had almost felt inevitable with Barry, for some reason, so that wasn't what had made things...well, strange at times, to say the least. No... It was the thing that took Eobard awhile to realize - the fact he reciprocated the sentiment for his student. He’d never felt a mutual crush on any of his students. He tended to prefer experienced partners around his own age.

But now here he was, his brain on a loop, playing everything it could about Barry over and over again far too much as if trying to remind him how much he liked him. _Why?_ It almost wasn't fair. Actually it _really_ wasn't.

Eobard's thoughts were interrupted as the students came into the classroom, drifting in in twos or threes. He picked out Barry the instant the handsome, young man stepped into the room. He wore a nice, dark coat with a red scarf resting around his long neck. It really suited him. Eobard loved when he wore red. He lowered his eyes to the paper underhand, not reading it, just needing an excuse to not stare at Barry Allen sitting a few feet away.

He didn't make eye contact with anyone until the bell had rang. He stood up, did a quick headcount and then began to cover the subject material in the usual fashion...

It was some few minutes later that Eobard was yanked out of his thoughts on thermonuclear fusion when he noticed that Barry’s scarf was partially pulled down. But it wasn't right. What was visible of his neck was _littered_ with red marks. _Fucking hickies._ This man was so arrogant sometimes, just walking into his classroom with someone else's love marks on him. He probably had bruises on his hips-

Wait, was Barry in a relationship? He'd never mentioned one, not that it was ever relevant to any of the topics they'd discussed in the past, but as amicable as they were, then- ...But maybe Barry had only recently gotten into a relationship. Or maybe it was just a fling? Was Barry the type for that?

“Professor Thawne, are you alright?” Barry asked.

Eobard blinked. He realized he was staring at Barry. He couldn’t remember what he’d been talking about in his lecture at all. Damn it. “Of course,” he said automatically before turning to his board to try and reorganize his thoughts. He was sure the faintest of smirks had tugged at the corner of Barry's lips just now.

_He did this on purpose, to get back at me for yesterday._

Of course his brain had drawn that conclusion. Of course it had reminded him of _yesterday_. _Fuck me._

_“It's important to take some time and relax between studying for finals. You should stop by my office sometime.”_

He’d said that. To Barry. After class yesterday. It was meant to be joking, had sounded so in his head, but had somehow came out very... suggestive, instead. But how could it not? Barry had _looked_ at him, looked at him with those _eyes_.

For just a second after the slip, Eobard had both prayed Barry did and didn’t catch the implications in the sentence, had thought for a second he had, but then-

_“Oh, thanks.”_

Eobard had been left with a strange sense of frustration. It was awkward. The answer was so basic and neutral, and he hated himself for hoping, but couldn’t not-

Now he'd have to respond to this hickey-show appropriately - with just the right amount of apathy. He gathered his thoughts and turned from the board. He resumed his lecture. He ignored how the students cast glances between them, and he sternly silenced the whispers.

It was more difficult to remain focused than he thought it'd be, especially when Barry sucked on a pen. Not in a normal way. Oh no, it was done in quite a maddening fashion.

Okay, his brain admitted, sometimes he hated Barry Allen too.

After class, it wasn't all that suprising that the young man waited quietly at his desk until the others had filtered out of the room. Barry stood, collected his things, and approached Eobard's desk. Eobard didn't look up at him.

“So, who is the lucky girl?” Eobard asked nonchalantly as he wrote a string of words on a paper.

“What?” Barry had the gall to reply. “Oh... _these_. Uh, well... It wasn’t a girl, actually.”

Eobard’s hand stopped writing. He looked up. Barry’s face was far too earnest for all the seductive looks he'd given Eobard throughout the period. Eobard sat his pen down and leaned back. "I see."

Barry’s brows were raised hard, eyes a little wider than usual, hands fidgeting. “So...um, I think I could...really use some tutoring... Or maybe extra credit. Could I...meet with you sometime?”

It took less than a microsecond to process the poorly-hidden meaning in the statement, but it still threw him for a loop.

_What?_

Oh.

 _Oh_.

Eobard wanted to laugh. They both knew damn well that Barry’s grade was more than sufficient. He was an A student, always worked hard, did exceptionally well on his tests. He didn’t need tutoring, much less extra credit. “Alright, Barry. You know I have another class, but you are more than welcome to come by my office after three o'clock. Bring anything you need.”

Barry’s face shifted, growing just a hair darker in color, hardly noticeable. Damn, he had better composure than Eobard gave him credit for. If he had any less, he'd probably be sweating bullets. “Th-thanks, Professor Thawne,” he said before pivoting and making for the door as if lingering would give one of them time to change their minds.

_Huh._

Eobard couldn't really believe that'd actually happened.

He wondered if Barry would one day know just how much he loved hearing him say his name.

* * *

Barry walked into Eobard's office a few minutes after three o'clock. He hadn't wasted any time - definitely a good sign. “Hey,” he said. He wore only a simple gray jacket and blue jeans.

“Hello, Barry. Here for... _tutoring_ , then?” Eobard quirked an eyebrow.

Barry nodded, hands in his pockets.

“Excellent. I’ll be with you in a moment, just have a seat.”

Barry took his seat on the edge of the chair.

Eobard stood and left the office. He crossed the classroom to the door and pinned an already-prepared note on the door explaining that he was _not in at the moment and please send an email if you missed me and need to schedule an appointment._ Though he didn’t really get a lot of students visiting this time of year; there were no assignments, only tests. It shouldn't be an issue, he thought.

He shut the door and locked it, returning to his office and Barry. He shut that door too.

"You really aren't very subtle, Barry Allen," Eobard said with some feeling as he returned to his seat.

"Neither are you," Barry shot back.

"Hmm, lately that much is true," Eobard conceded. He folded his arms. "You know, I think the reason you need _tutoring_ is because the blood that's supposed to go to your brain rushes...somewhere else when I teach."

That worked a blush from Barry. "That's no lie, really," he replied with a hesitant smile. "But you know I _listen_ to you..."

"I do know it." Eobard watched as Barry's hands, now out of his pockets, fidgeted together on his knees, and Eobard wondered... "Actually, do you mind if I ask you a few questions?"

Barry shrugged. "Go ahead."

"You said the hickies were from a man. Are you in a relationship, Barry?"

"N-no. I...was experimenting. It was just a one-night stand."

"Oh? And how did your experimenting go, if you don't mind answering?"

"I think I need some more...experiences to really get a good feel of it, but overall, it was pretty good." He shifted. "I take it, you prefer men, too? What you said before..."

Eobard inclined his head. "I am gay, Barry."

"Well, I'm bi," Barry chuckled a little.

"I assumed as much."

Barry looked at the desk, suddenly interested in the pen holder. "It's... Now that I know, I want to shout it from the rooftops...but at the same time..."

"That's not the most appealing prospect," Eobard guessed knowingly.

"Yeah."

Eobard stared at Barry for a few moments, thinking. He said softly, "Everything that makes you the person you are, that makes you different than others, is great. Your intelligence. Your cleverness. Your work ethic. Your kindness. Your desire to help and learn... Really, I could go on all day, but you get my point."

Barry continued staring at the penholder. "I'm not that great-"

"You are-"

"Come on-"

"That is a _fact_ , Barry Allen, and you cannot dispute it. I'm the professor here, after all."

"Doesn't mean you know everything," Barry said, but a smile was tugging at his mouth now.

"But you listen to me regardless... You know," Eobard continued, "they used to have a code for the gay men at universities. They called them 'Latin'.... 'He is not Latin like us' they would say about straight men. Was a way of knowing who to trust."

"Really?"

"Yes. In a way, I sometimes think it would be easier if some of us used code to avoid morons today...but alas..."

Barry's smile faded after a moment. Eobard didn't enjoy seeing it go. "Also..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know... I guess I just feel like... I've lost time, y'know? Time to explore and learn. Like everyone already has this figured out; the people I've talked to, like you, are all so certain, and it seems like they have been since they were teenagers..."

Eobard began putting his papers away. "I know it may not seem like it, Barry, but there are many people who don't know about their sexuality for quite some time. Some people don't find out until they're thirty or seventy. It doesn't help that the world discourages them from trying to figure it out. My aunt didn't realize she was asexual until she was sixty-five... Regardless, if you aren't dead, you're always young enough, and there is always plenty of time for you to learn. The good news is that you know _now_."

Barry nodded, looking a little happier. "Thanks..." a few more seconds went by. "Uh, sorry...I thoroughly ruined the mood, didn't I?"

"I don't mind talking with you, Barry, not about anything... I don't have many friends...but I'd like to count you among their few numbers."

Barry smiled. "With benefits?" He joked.

Eobard snorted.

"Actually, I want to ask _you_ something, now." Barry looked uncertain.

"Yes?"

"Do you...do this with...your other students? Have you ever?"

Eobard wanted to frown, but he reminded himself it was a fair question. He'd flirted first, after all. "I don't know if you'll believe it, but I haven't. You're...special to me, Barry."

Barry's face reddened again. "I believe you. I don't think you would lie about it." He cleared his throat. "So....uh, you want to start this tutoring session over and try again?"

Eobard smiled. "Yes, of course, if that is what you wish."

"It is."

"I'll just get the things, then." Eobard got into a locked drawer in his desk, grabbed his lube, latex gloves, and condoms. He placed them all on the desk.

"Whoa." Barry said, staring at them.

Eobard froze. "Are you sure you want this, Barry?"

Barry laughed a little. "Yeah... I mean...I guess I just wasn't expecting you to be so well-prepared." He chuckled, sounding giddy, maybe a little nervous. "That's quite a variety. _Colored condoms_."

"Yes. I prefer to keep things interesting." Eobard cleared his throat. "May I start by kissing you?"

Barry nodded. "I was really hoping you'd ask that. Please do."

Eobard pushed from his seat and strode around the desk. He grabbed Barry's face with both hands. Barry went into the kiss with the same energy that Eobard pulled him into it. Their lips stayed locked together, and Eobard carefully explored his options, pressing his tongue forward to ask Barry if he wanted this kiss open-mouth. Barry's lips parted and he sucked on the tip of Eobard's tongue. Eobard pushed, sliding his tongue into the young man's mouth, memorizing the taste and feel of him.

Barry's hands grabbed his waist and encouraged him forward. He went with them and was pulled into the chair, half-straddling Barry, one leg stretched and braced on the floor to prevent a fall.

He'd often pondered what it'd be like to kiss Barry Allen. He'd kissed various men throughout his life, but there was definitely something new and different here. Barry was a strange mix of confident and uncertain. He kissed back, but the speed and rhythm slowed down everytime Eobard changed it up with a new angle, or tongued his lips, or added his teeth to nip, or pulled his tongue back, thrusting it forward deeper-

Barry exclaimed and pulled back, gasping and licking his irritated lips.

"You alright?" Eobard asked, swallowing the excess saliva in his mouth.

"Y-yeah," panted the young man, flushed. "Just...need to catch my breath... Wow... You're a good kisser."

"I know," Eobard replied, swiping his thumb over Barry's chin, unable to look away from his lips. "You're not so bad yourself."

Barry dived into his lips this time, his tongue quickly in Eobard's mouth.

Whether confident or uncertain, Barry was still the fast learner Eobard had always known him to be.

When the second kiss ended, Barry looked feverish, and Eobard found his own face hot and breath rather short, too. A growing eagerness mounted in his heart, and he was filled with so much desire - desire to touch every inch of this man, to have him close, to feel him.

Eobard leaned in, nuzzling against his neck, gently kissing against the soft skin.

"C-can we...?" Barry started. He stopped and tried again. "Can we-"

Eobard drew back a few inches and looked into Barry's eyes. "Yes?"

"I..."

"What do you want me to do, Barry?" Eobard whispered.

"I want you to undress me," Barry admitted.

Eobard had to chuckled.

"What?" Barry asked, reddening further.

"You're really cute when you're all hot and bothered, Barry Allen. Did you know that?"

Barry bit his lip, and from the looks of it, pretty hard.

Eobard struggled to focus on what he was doing as he unzipped Barry's jacket. Barry leaned forward shrugging it off. Eobard slid his hands under Barry's T-shirt, exploring his body. Barry shivered under his touch. Eobard felt a thrill run through him. He leaned in once more and pressed more kisses along his neck. "If you don't like something I do, Barry," Eobard murmured, "just tell me."

"Okay."

Eobard stopped his hands at his chest, gently thumbing Barry's nipples. He was rewarded with a slight noise from the back of Barry's throat.

Barry moved suddenly, pulling up on the edges of the shirt he wore, tugging it off over his head. Eobard helped him and afterward kissed along his bare collarbone, tracing down his chest before sucking on one of his nipples. He licked it, earning a short moan. Barry's hands flew to his shoulders, clutching him. "I...want to..." He was panting, sounded absolutely starved for air. Eobard was more than pleased to hear it.

He pulled back. "What?" He encouraged.

"I want to make you feel good too," Barry said, almost plaintively. His eyes were dark though, and he looked hungry. "I feel like you're doing everything."

"I'm quite enjoying this, Barry," Eobard offered, but Barry shook his head. "What do you want to do then?"

Barry's hands went to Eobard's collar and began to unbutton his shirt. He hesitated. "Can I do this?"

"Of course. Do what you wish. I am very unlikely to say no. And I most definitely will if I don't want it."

Barry bared Eobard's torso and rubbed his chest with his palms. He pushed the shirt further out of the way, gazing at Eobard's body, then his face. "You're so damned hot."

Eobard wasn't expecting those words to flood his face with intense heat. Apparently, he wasn't beyond what he would have typically considered an ineloquent attempt at praise.

"It's all I've wanted to say to you for the past few weeks." Barry nibbled on his neck and his hands ran across Eobard's body. Eobard almost lost his ability to think a single coherent thought. He was drunk from Barry's touch.

Barry pulled back and met his gaze, and Eobard couldn't help but think his eyes were the most beautiful thing he'd seen, that he was even more appealing like this, an aroused mess. He wondered vaguely if he himself looked like that to Barry.

Barry blinked. "Uh- Let me up?"

Eobard shifted back and stood. Barry also made it to his feet, then surged into another kiss without missing a beat, tangling his fingers into Eobard's hair almost painfully-tight. The bare skin of their chests pushed together, and Eobard deepened the kiss, his tongue in Barry's mouth. He grabbed Barry's waist hard with both hands, yanking him forward so they were hip to hip. He ground into him.

" _Mmmmfffm_ ," Barry moaned into his mouth.

Eobard was seized with an impulse. His hands gripped the back of Barry's thighs, and he pulled up, effectively picking Barry up. Barry gave a small yelp. Eobard all but dropped him on the desk, knocking some things off with a shift to adjust them into a better position. Barry's legs were tight around his waist, the air between them hot and damp. Eobard didn't want to stop kissing him.

Eventually, Eobard did. The desire for more outweighed the enjoyment of the kiss. His fingers hooked into Barry's waistband. He met Barry's eyes, and his answer was a small nod. Eobard unzipped his jeans. He stroked Barry through his boxers, back and forth, pressing down. Barry was already pretty hard, he noted. A small groan filled the air. The slim hips shifted up, trying to drive into his touch. Eobard enjoyed the almost desperate energy behind the action. He was captivated by the way Barry moved.

Barry slowed to a stop, but Eobard didn't. "I-hah-p-probably should-ah said-uh-something sooner-"

Eobard paused his movements, giving Barry a light kiss. "What's wrong?" he breathed.

"...I'm a little fast," Barry answered.

"And so?"

"Well, it just..." Barry gestured vaguely. "I d-don't...w-want to...come too s-soon..."

"I don't think that'll be an issue... I am rather fast too."

"O-oh."

Eobard took off Barry's boxers and pants, leaving them on the floor in a heap, and he finally, _finally_ had him just how he wanted him - naked, aroused, eyes full of lust. He ignored the faint outline of bruises already on Barry's thighs. He kept Barry's gaze as he ran his hand down Barry's bare cock. Barry gasped, eyes unfocused. He was hard, but his skin was delicate. It was almost a pity they would use condoms. He loved the feel of Barry just as he was.

Plus, Eobard had always liked things more base, more dirty, than he tended to admit to his partners.

"Professor Thawne-" Barry started. 

"I know. I just love the way you feel." Barry blushed and Eobard let go of him. He grabbed one of the condoms, aiming almost subconsciously for a red one, loved that color on Barry. He put it over Barry's cock. He stroked him a few more times like that.

"May I blow you, Barry?"

"Y-yeah," Barry said in a weak voice.

Eobard bent forward and wrapped his lips around the tip of Barry's cock, sucking lightly. Barry moaned. That was such a good sound. Eobard sank his head down enough to fill his mouth, before pulling back up and dipping back down, half wishing he was tasting something other than the latex of the condom. 

"Oh, _god."_

 _You've no idea how much I love the way you sound._  Eobard's own pants grew tighter just from listening to the small noises Barry kept making. Eobard wanted to hear more. He went down, all the way to the base, squeezing his own left thumb hard in his hand as he swallowed Barry whole. He could smell Barry's scent, a mixture of perspiration and soap and very faint, lingering cologne.

" _Jesus!_ " Barry hissed, shivering.

Eobard sucked on his cock before pulling back and going back down again. It was so damned rewarding, to unravel his best student like this, to turn him into a complete, uncontrolled mess. Barry had too much composure, and now it was being erased He enjoyed knowing this side of him.

" _Ah_ ," Barry whimpered, "if you...don't... _slow down_...I'm gonna...come." Eobard became aware of how hard his fingers were digging into his shoulders.

He pulled off of Barry, saliva running down his lips and stringing to Barry's cock. "I got a little carried away, it seems." He grinned. His voice was a little rough. "The desk alright?" He murmured huskily.

Barry nodded.

"You want to be penetrated, Barry? I don't mind non-penetrative if that makes you more comfortable."

"I want...to do penetration..."

Eobard took a moment to grab a glove and slip it on. He lubed his gloved fingers, then with his other hand, he pushed Barry's thighs up to better access him, the position causing Barry to lean back and raise his knees up. Eobard pressed a single finger to Barry's entrance, pushing and rubbing on the rim. Barry groaned, eyes closed and head thrown back, mouth open as he panted. Eobard pushed with his finger, and it slid in easily. He heard Barry's voice, saw his abdomen tighten reflexively.

Eobard was turned on so hard, couldn't wait to fuck Barry against his desk.

"Just relax, Barry," Eobard whispered. "Is this your first time with anal stimulation?"

"T-there was some f-fingering before," Barry stammered, "thatwasit," he finished hastily.

"Mm," Eobard acknowledged. He couldn't help but feel pleased he'd be Barry's first experience with full penetration. He intended to make it better than great for him. He added a second finger into him, a bit surprised he wasn't tighter. The third finger met some resistance.

Eobard stopped until Barry met his gaze. "You prepared yourself before coming here," he said, not a question.

"I was hopeful," Barry replied, looking away shyly.

God, he was so _adorable and handsome and perfect_. "More like certain. And so incredible, my perfect student. Always going above and beyond, even now, in _tutoring_." 

Barry's hands curled around the edge of the desk. "That's how you learn." He somehow managed a smirk.

Eobard pulled the third finger out so the other two could go deeper, to the knuckle. He curled them and massaged gently, searching for-

Barry gasped and arched back onto the desk, lying there. His legs trembled, toes curling. "Ah, _fuck_."

"You ever felt that before, Barry? That's a prostate massage."

"God-no, ah- _Fucking Christ_." He groaned, "didn'tfeellikethislasttime..."

Eobard was practically gloating that already he was giving Barry more pleasure than anyone else probably ever had. He teased him some more, loving the way Barry writhed under his fingering, before withdrawing. Barry looked ruined, and his cock was damn hard and probably leaking inside the condom.

"Ready?"

"I've...been...ready...for _awhile_ now," Barry groaned in a tortured voice between gasps of air.

Eobard climbed onto the desk, kneeling between the young man's legs. He undid his trousers, freeing his erection. He grabbed another condom, this one yellow, and put it on. "I'll go slow," he promised. "Let me know if it's too much. It might hurt a little at first."

Barry nodded.

Eobard pressed the tip of his cock into Barry, slipping the head inside. He progressed slowly; there was no hurry, no matter his eagerness, no matter that he wanted to fuck Barry hard and fast until he was screaming Eobard's name into the air. 

Barry threw an arm over his eyes, burying his face in the crook of his elbow, softly moaning.

"Relax, Barry," Eobard reminded when Barry started to tense again, "deep breaths."

He waited as Barry loosened his muscles. Eobard pushed again until he filled Barry, enjoying the tight, wet heat around his cock and each movement he felt from Barry. Barry inhaled deeply, exhaled slowly. Eobard watched his body, admiring him. Eobard leaned over him, and Barry's legs curled around his own body, heels in the small of his back. He loved having Barry wrapped around him like this. He lay a hand gently on the arm covering Barry's face. "May I see your handsome face, Mr. Allen? Or are you more comfortable like that?"

"Mmhm," Barry moved his arm, blinking up at him, expression dazed.

Eobard brushed their lips together. "How does it feel?"

"...good."

Eobard drew his hips back, then pushed forward, movements gentle. " _Shit_ ," he cursed as an unexpectedly strong wave of pleasure washed up his body, nearly destroying his self-control. He hadn't realized he was already _this_ sensitive. A moan escaped his throat. His body was burning down to his core, and he burrowed his face into the line of Barry's neck. He shifted into a faster rhythm, chasing the intense feelings of pleasure it gave him as Barry tightened around his cock.

 _Let's see if I can..._ Eobard changed the angle of his thrusts, and Barry responded with a loud whimper.

_"Holy hell!"_

"That's it." Eobard picked up the pace with his thrusting, listening to the little delicious _"ahs."_ and _"mmms,"_ escaping Barry each time. He was lost completely in Barry Allen, and he loved it dearly.

Barry gripped the flesh of his back, clawing into him as Eobard picked up more speed. Barry's moans grew louder in his ear, and the young man began to reciprocate, moving his hips in unison with Eobard's rhythm. Eobard ground into his prostate hard, and Barry curled into him even harder, his grip just barely on the pleasurable side of pain, almost too uncomfortable, but Eobard didn't want it any other way. He sucked fresh hickies on Barry's skin, marking over the older ones, wanting them gone. His hands traveled down and he gripped Barry's ass hard. He would put fresh bruises over the old ones; he intended to completely burn the one-night stand from his student's mind.

Barry's back arched and he came hard with a yell. Eobard followed quickly, filling his condom, moaning and whimpering against Barry's jawline as spots danced in his vision. It was unbelievably heady. He kept thrusting through his orgasm, taking every ounce of pleasure he could from it as it resonated through his body.

The climax faded after a few more seconds, and Eobard struggled to catch his breath. It'd been _awhile_ , he realized. His muscles were already starting to protest the strenuous activity. His arms shook holding him up, and his thighs were beginning to feel sore. The morning jogs weren't enough for this.

He observed Barry, who was sweaty and flushed, head lying back against the desk, breath short. He looked peaceful. Good. Ignoring the twinges of pain in his knees, Eobard pulled out of him and disposed of his condom and glove in the trashcan. Barry collected himself from the desk and did the same. They gathered their clothes in silence, not quite meeting each other's gazes, both still trying to catch their breath.

As Eobard focused on buttoning his shirt, he broke the silence. "So, Barry... Would you possibly be interested in being my TA next semester?" He asked. It was a thought he'd had a few times over the past month, and he'd been meaning to ask Barry. It was only after the question left his mouth did he realize this probably wasn't the best time to ask.

He heard Barry pause. "Uh, maybe." His activity resumed.

"I didn't mean to imply anything sexual in that. I only realized how that might have sounded after I asked." 

"I mean- I figured that much," Barry said with a light chuckle.

Eobard glanced at him. He was glad he had Barry's trust. "Are you okay?"

Barry pulled on his shirt. "Yeah," he said, reaching for his jacket. "just a little out of it."

Eobard smirked. "That was a good orgasm."

"It definitely was."

Eobard began to pick up his pens and various accessories that'd spilled on the floor. How did the nameplate end up _under_ the desk, anyway? He turned his attention to Barry afterward. "I hope you don't feel weird about having intercourse with your professor, Barry. I just wanted to make you feel good."

"I had fun," Barry replied quickly, "and it was good experience... I don't feel weird... We're both adults, and I'm not even going to be your student for...too much...longer..." He trailed off. He finally looked at Eobard, a hesitant smile tugging at his lips. "Um... Thanks. I'll consider over break about being your TA."

"I'll understand if you don't want to," Eobard said, putting his hands behind his back. "I...just happened to notice that we get along exceptionally well, and thought you might be interested."

"That we do," Barry said. "I'll definitely get back to you on that."

Eobard watched Barry leave the office after exchanging goodbyes. He felt really damn good in spite of the aches in his body. He sighed and sat down at his desk. He found himself distracted unsurprisingly with thoughts of Barry. He hoped Barry would take him up on the offer. He knew he was just using it as a possible excuse to spend time with the young man next semester; he didn't really need a TA. But it was hard to think that Barry might just pass through his life soon and never look back.

Still, it was ultimately Barry's decision, not his. And whatever happened in the future, he was thankful this day had been utterly exceptional. He'd gotten to have Barry, even if it was just once and for a little while. 


End file.
